Geolocation technologies such as those implemented using the Global Positioning System (GPS) can be used by smartphones and other GPS-equipped devices to obtain content on locations of interest based on a user's geographic location.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines or connectors shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships and/or physical or logical couplings between the various elements.